


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by FlamingoSkull



Series: Roses are Falling [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoSkull/pseuds/FlamingoSkull
Summary: The Conductor plans out a day so he can ask DJ Grooves an important question.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Series: Roses are Falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713013
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

The Conductor always wakes up before DJ. As soon as the sun rises up and peeks into his bedroom’s windows, the owl is yawning awake, groaning as he stretches. He can feel his boyfriend next to him snoozing softly, and he takes in a moment to soak in the view. He has a wonderful sight of his back right now, the white speckled feathers seeming to glow in the sunlight. They look like the night sky, and he’s spent several nights with DJ kissing those stars and trailing his hands over them, and when he’s drunk he likes to trace them and make his own constellations, giggling as DJ huffs at him.

He slides out of the bed, grabbing a robe to slip into as he shuffles in his home. Autumn is starting to make way for winter and even in a desert, the owl finds himself shivering. Thankfully he never has to share any blankets, Grooves seeming to love the cold. Ugh, peck neck penguin.

Conductor makes himself coffee first, making it just straight black to wake him up. Even if it’s a weekend and DJ has banned working on those, the director can still write. Besides, he’s been on a roll with his current idea, about a loner who travels with a harmonica and ends up helping some lass running from bandits. He got the idea last time Grooves was having a video call with Jos é, the parakeet rambling about musical instruments and was discussing harmonicas when the Conductor started listening in.

First thing first, mail. He huffs a little as he steps out onto the porch of his home, squinting out into the desert and looking up the road. The thing he likes about living out here is no nosy neighbors...besides the old farmer who lives a mile away and knows how to respect privacy. The only thing in the driveway is that gaudy red car DJ loves, shining bright as all hell in the sunlight. The Conductor shakes his head and makes his way to the mailbox, grabbing the envelopes inside and looking through them. 

Bills mostly, predictably. A letter from his daughter that he quickly rips open, smiling as he sees she’s sent more pictures his grandchildren have drawn. They seem to really be into plants lately, a lot of drawn photos of different flowers, some trees. He does spy one that has a knife and simply shakes his hand as he recognizes Harper’s drawing. Little tyke still chews on that rubber knife the Conductor gave him. He sets the drawings on the counter carefully, to stay there until he and Grooves can properly hang them up.

The last envelope is one he tilts his head at, some metal looking thing that is cold to the touch. He taps at it, flipping it over and spotting a small, blue button. Pressing it, it opens and reveals two silver tickets. His ears instantly perk up and he checks them quickly, before he places them back inside and shoves the thing back into his pocket. Well, this came early, but that still works out.

He glances at the clock. Grooves will usually wake up by midday, maybe a little earlier. That doesn’t give him a large amount of time, but he’s been running a train for years now, he knows how to work with a schedule. He makes his way over to the bookshelf, running his hands over the books before he pulls out  _ Hondo  _ by Louis L’Amour. He actually has two copies of this book, his daughter Ronnie having gotten him one during Christmas and he didn’t have the heart to tell her he already has it. It’s a book that he knows Grooves would have no interest in looking at, the penguin preferring the more romantic western books if he ever tries to read them. Or at least ones where those are the main focus.

Which meant it was perfect for what the Conductor used it for. Having hollowed out a bit of the book, he had hid a stone there, one that he had found a few months ago when filming way out in the desert, near the old mines. It was a gorgeous thing, smooth to the touch and with soft blues and clear whites. He had taken it to a jeweler and found out it was a moonstone and the owl had to keep it, especially for what he needed it for.

He’s slowly been working on it, gathering the right bones and tools he’s needed, reading up on how to properly drill the holes and lace the leather straps through them. It had to be perfect, had to look nice, needing to be done correctly or else the Conductor wouldn’t forgive himself. He’s never really had to make these before, and grows more and more anxious each day about messing it up. But, there are only a few more steps next, including having the stone be the center piece.

“Jeez, Amos, been busy?” The owl jumps as he hears the sound of Grooves, quickly bringing the necklace closer as his head whips around to watch his boyfriend emerge from their room. The penguin yawns, his eyebrows and hair a bit of a mess since he just woke up. He smiles softly and kisses the Conductor’s head, humming, “Remember to relax, I’m gonna go shower.”

“Of course.” He says, making sure the necklace is out of sight, “You know, luv, since you sleep until the sun sets, we might as well have dinner. Go out somewhere, since cookin’ would be a right hassle.”

“Hmm? And where to?” Grooves asks, stepping away to head to the bathroom. Conductor takes the chance to place the necklace into a velvet box, gently setting it aside as he answers, “Oh, I dunno, what ‘bout that gross sushi place ya like? I’ve been cravin’ the karaage thing they have.”

“ _ You  _ actually want to go there?” DJ pauses, eyeing him, “You know you actually have to dress nice-” “I  _ do  _ dress nice. I ain’t the one who never wears a shirt.” He motions to Grooves who is currently, in fact, is not wearing a shirt. The penguin glances down at himself, “You’d also need to let me preen you.”   
  
“I can preen myself, peck neck.” He scoffs.

“Can you? Because whenever I don’t do it, you still end up looking like you just been through some tornado or something.”

“Ugh, fine, fine, just go get ready. I’ll let you preen me or whatever if it means ye hurry up.” He motions for Grooves to go on, watching as the penguin smiles and rolls his eyes before finally continuing to the bathroom. The owl flicks his ears once, waiting to listen before he grabs the velvet box and brings it with him to the bedroom.

He sets the box and metal envelope aside on the dresser. He quickly dresses, feeling his nervousness starting to rise up again. Even if him and DJ have been going steady for quite a bit now...he’s still so unsure if this is a great idea. Grooves has always been so casual about them, seeming to be happy just as boyfriends. Not that the Conductor is complaining by any means, but, well, maybe he’s too much of a classic kind of romantic.

He swallows as he gets the box and metal envelope, putting them safely into his coat. Well...the worst thing that can happen is he says no. And it’s not like it has to happen, he likes how they are, as long as DJ is happy, he’s happy.

“You clean up nicely, sweetheart.” DJ says from the door, the Conductor flicking his ears at the sound. He leans into the touch of the penguin, as he nips the base of his ear and kisses his cheek. He can smell his favorite cologne on the other, making him bury his head into his neck, breathing more of him in. Grooves chuckles and runs a hand down his back, and he can’t help but tilt his head up so he can kiss him.

His feathers are smooth to the touch, soft and cool. The Conductor sighs as he kisses him, enjoying the giggle that comes from DJ. If this was any other day, the Conductor would push him onto the bed and spend hours kissing him, telling the other just how wonderful he was. And even now he’s tempted to, especially when he finds that spot on his neck that makes the penguin melt, those warm arms wrapping around the owl.

But, he has plans tonight. So he gently nudges the other away, “Go get some clothes on, I’m starving.”

He watches as Grooves gets dressed, easily reminded of the box and envelope in his pocket, the weight of them pressing against him.

The restaurant, like everything out here, is a bit of a drive away from home. But Grooves seems to be happy about it, giving him a chance to listen to all those tunes he likes so much. It’s in the city, a place that is alive and glowing thanks to everything there. The Conductor barely goes here, but Grooves loves this kind of setting, loves the people and how much there is. He sometimes will mention how it reminds him of home and the Conductor pats his pocket, watching as DJ grabs them a table.

It’s a thankfully quiet place, one they both can like thanks to it not usually being too crowded. There are no flames near them, the Conductor thankful for that since the last time they had been at some fancy restaurant, he had accidentally made the candle on their table burn a little too brightly because Grooves had his hand on his leg and was whispering such sweet things in his ear.

Honestly, the Conductor doesn’t really care about dining out. But, DJ loves it, loves the atmosphere of it. And the Conductor can’t really lie, he loves being able to watch Grooves talk, of whatever comes to his mind when they dine somewhere. And tonight, all Conductor can think of doing is watching his boyfriend, feeling his heart fluttering at the sight of him. Those pretty eyes look so alive as he talks.

One thing he will give this place is they have nice music, and a nice spot for people to dance if they want. Which is perfect, honestly, because he has yet to see any nosy reporters sticking their nose into their business here, especially when Grooves drags him out there.

He turns to Grooves, opening his beak-

Only to slam it shut as there is a flash and sure enough, a reporter is at their table. He hears Grooves sigh quietly, straightening up, but the Conductor doesn’t bother hiding his annoyance, full on growling at the crane.

“Do ye mind-” He starts, groaning when the reporter ignores him and pulls up a chair, his smile wide and fake, “I certainly don’t! Name’s Richie Ricardo, and I have a few-”

“How did you find us, darling?” Grooves asks politely, smiling, but the Conductor knows him well enough to see it’s strained, unimpressed.

“Oh, I saw your car out there and snuck in through the bathroom. Can you believe this place? Heh, you think they never heard of good reporting.” Richie chuckles, digging through his coat to pull out a notepad.

“We’re  _ busy _ .” He snarls, and gets even more annoyed when the crane doesn’t even seem to care.

“Oh, sure, sure, Mr. Con, sir.” He rambles, scribbling something down, “Folks just want to know how avian society’s favorite couple is doing.” He glances up at them, pausing to smile wide, “I’m sure you two rival birds are doing great at home, yeah?”

The Conductor is ready to punch this bird, already upset that he’s ruining things. But he feels Grooves rub his thigh under the table, as the penguin smiles at Richie. “Oh, we’ve been doing fantastic, darling. We were enjoying a wonderful dinner...though, we have been waiting a while on some wine. Maybe you could go get it? Then me and the Conductor would love to tell you more.”

Conductor makes a face, glancing at Grooves, who just pats his thigh under the table. The crane seems to perk up, his chair loudly pushing out as he says, “You got it, Mr. Grooves! I’ll be right back in a jiffy and you both can share that lovebird story of how ya two fell in love, yeah?”

He heads towards the kitchen, causing a few heads to turn when he starts speaking loudly. The Conductor is suddenly tugged out of his chair, and he quickly realizes what Grooves did and can’t help but smirk, following the penguin out the back. “Luv, yer wicked.”

“Have to be with them, Connie.” He sighs, “I’m sorry about food, though, you barely ate anything.”

“Not important.” He hums and gets a hand on the penguin’s back. He tries to think of something else, to hopefully brighten up this night so he can properly ask Grooves the question. His ears flick and he leans against the penguin, “But, the night is young, luv. Know any place we could go to that doesn’t have any nosy reporters. Maybe...yer penguins know a spot?”

Grooves hums, his face heating up a little before he glances at Conductor. “I...do...but it’s not really...a place you would like.”

“Try me.” He hums, smirking as Grooves’ raises his brows.

DJ is right, it’s not a place he particularly likes. It’s one of the clubs the moon penguins frequent a lot, with a big neon sign out front and music heard even from out here. But, the Conductor knows no reporters would dare try to sneak in, not with so many of DJ’s employees inside. They’re loyal to the penguin and all Grooves would need to do is frown for a reporter to be kicked out and dealt with. Which means, while it’s loud and full of horrible colors, it’s perfect for this.

“You really don’t mind?” Grooves asks him, smiling nervously and fluttering those pretty eyes at the Conductor. They’re near a corner and while the music makes his ears pin down against his head, he’s able to get free drinks here, thanks to dating their favorite penguin. He just kisses Grooves’, smiling as he feels him relaxing against him.

“It’s  _ fine _ . Though, I am gonna change the music.” He says, ignoring the startled look Grooves gives him. He makes his way over the disc jockey, the penguin leaning over to listen to what he has to say. When they do hear him, they smirk and nod, and give the owl a thumbs up before resuming to their job. DJ reaches him, opening his beak to say something when the Conductor turns around with a smile and says, “Dance with me.”

DJ blinks, his face heating up, but he doesn’t stop Conductor from dragging him to the dance floor. The owl can feel his heart hammering, feeling nervous as he steps out here. This place is very different from what he’s used to, with their colorful lights and obnoxious decorations. All of it is very much DJ Grooves, who is looking at him so fondly right now, as he brings him close.

“You sure, Amos?” He mumbles in his ear, as the owl takes his hand.

“I’m absolutely sure.” He whispers back.

The music becomes slower, as a guitar slowly starts to be played. The lights above change to be dimmer, and the Conductor focuses on Grooves, who leans his head against him.

_ Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in _

_ But I can’t help falling in love with you _

DJ sucks in a breath as he hears it, his beak pressing against the Conductor’s cheek. He slowly dances with him, focusing on how warm he is, how red his face is, looking so wonderful right now as he listens.

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin? _

_ If I can’t help falling in love with you _

He squeezes DJ’s hand in his, his other hand trailing up his back. The penguin sighs happily against him, and the sound is like heaven to the owl, who can’t help but lean against the other as they dance.

_ Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_ Darling so it goes  _

_ Some things are meant to be _

He presses a kiss to DJ’s cheek, smiling as he hears him giggle and tilt his head. He can’t help himself, kissing him fully now. He tastes wonderful, like mint and something fruity, he tastes like what joy would be. He feels wonderful being with him, able to hold him and be with him. Able to hear him become giddy as they kiss.

_ Take my hand _

_ Take my whole life too _

_ For I can’t help _

_ Falling in love with you _

He cups Grooves’ face, not thinking of anything else but him. He never felt such affection for someone else, never felt so annoyed and adored, never felt like he would love to spend every waking minute with them. DJ feels like home, like he belongs here.

The song is still playing, but DJ is dragging him away, his blue eyes looking at the Conductor so softly as he takes him away. Another bonus here, the Conductor has decided, is that the penguins don’t bother them, just looking away as their boss drags his boyfriend somewhere more private.

“You’re such a sap.” Grooves says to him, but his voice is full of fondness, starting to tug the Conductor’s tie off. They enter a room the Conductor recognizes as one of the places Grooves might sleep, knowing that the penguin has mentioned having a few homes away from homes. There’s a huge bed and a computer, a lot of electronics the Conductor doesn’t care about.

“Connie.” DJ coos at him, kissing him. The owl gently nudges him away, muttering, “Hang on, I gotta do something.”

DJ frowns, his brows furrowing as he watches the Conductor bend down. He then stares as he gets on one knee, grasping Grooves’ hand and smiling up at him.

“When I first met you, I thought ye was some gaudy, obnoxious city slicker who wouldn’t last a year in the movie business. I was right, kinda,” he smirks as Grooves rolls his eyes, “but you’re kind, and charming, and while you make me more furious than anyone else I’ve met, I’ve also never met anyone who I’ve felt more in love with.”

“Con.” DJ’s face is red, looking away as he smiles that cute smile of his. Conductor lets go of his hand, as he pulls out the velvet box, “I know I’m a grouchy old owl who is loud and rude...but…”

The Conductor opens the box, revealing the bone necklace. The bleached bones glisten in the light, perfectly showing off the moonstone in the center. Grooves stares at it, beak opening up slightly at the sight of it. “Jamison “DJ” Groovensky, will ye marry me?”

DJ opens and closes his mouth, and the Conductor falters a bit when he sees him actually tearing up. He swallows, starting to feel like this was a mistake before suddenly, DJ is hugging him, nuzzling up against him and kissing him, the box falling from his hands as he clings to the penguin.

“Yes.” He says between the kissing, sounding breathless. The Conductor can’t help but smile, sighing softly as those wonderful kisses trail down to his neck.

“Ah...good, because I might have already got ya an early gift.” He hums, pulling out the metal envelope. DJ blinks at it, slowly pulling out the tickets. His eyes go soft and he traces his hand over them, mumbling, “Oh...Connie…”

The silver tickets state a trip to the moon, in regal lettering. Grooves holds them close to him, looking back over at the Conductor who is just smiling. “...You’d go to the moon for me?”

“I’d marry you on the moon.” He says, and loves the way Grooves hugs him again, kissing him. He happily enjoys the moment, as his now fiancé kisses and holds him.


End file.
